it's not really a funny story
by TheSalvatoreGirl4eva
Summary: AU Dean gets put in a mental institution and what happens when he finds that his roommate is very attractive? teen!chesters eventual destiel slash.
1. Chapter 1

_I know… 'Not another story! Why do another when you're in the middle of one already?' answer: because I got some FANTASITC inspiration from a story written by __Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase__ called__storm of fear__. I REALLY suggest you read it, though it has nothing to do with my story, other than it being a large inspiration. Yes, I did steal the idea from her story AND the book\movie __it's kind of a funny story__._

_ For the sake of the story these things will be true. _

_1. Dean actually listens to CDs_

_2. Cas is human and the Winchesters are not hunters_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the supernatural or it's kind of a funny story. If I owned the supernatural, oh the things I would do… *sighs dreamily*_

Dean Winchester sat in the front seat of his father's truck; you could visibly tell that he was fucking pissed.

"Dean, it's for your own good." John said, trying to reason with his eldest son. His brother decided to go to school that day, most likely to avoid the arguments followed by awkward silences that were more thank likely ensue.

"It was a fucking ACCIDENT!" Dean snapped, he had been telling his father this since he was conscious enough to explain what happened.

The thing was, Dean had come home from school; Sam, his little brother, was spending the night at a friend's house; and John was working late. Dean had decided to take a bath and listen to his new AC\DC cd. Half way through the cd, it started skipping, so he grabbed the player and before he knew it, it slipped through his hands. Next thing he knew, there were paramedics standing over him, trying to put him on a stretcher. The doctor said he would be fine but might need some psychological help.

"I know, I know. That's what you keep sayin' Dean, but you have been seemin' a bit depressed since the accident. I'm just findin' it hard to believe…" John said trying to make his son see his point of view. The 'accident' he was referring to was a topic no one ever dared bring up, it was describing ho his mother, Mary, had died in an electrical fire about a year ago.

"Why? WHY is it so fucking hard to believe that I'm NOT suicidal? Especially since I'm telling the truth! THAT should make it fairly EASY!" Dean replied, growing more and more enraged.

After a minute of silence, John dealed with the awkward silence the only way he knew how, blasting some classic rock. He switched on the cassette player and continued driving.

_Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<br>Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher  
>But I flew too high<br>Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
>I can hear them say…<em>

Dean then switched to the next song on the mix tape. He didn't need a reminder of where he was going. He then preceded to here Bon Jovi leaking through the speakers.

_I'm a cowboy; on a steel horse I ride  
>I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive<br>_ Dean rolled his eyes, but settled for that song, mostly because he didn't want to keep searching for another song.

Just as that song finished they pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. It looked a lot like a hospital. Dean didn't like hospitals, except for the sexy nurses that he found, for the most part, totally made up. A devious smirk crept across his lips as he thought about exactly how many nurses were in there, how many of them were actually hot, and his chances of getting a really sexy nurse. John didn't notice though, too many thoughts were capacitating his brain at the moment to worry what his son was planning.

After they go inside and finish with a few formalities, dean gets handed a pair of ugly ass scrubs and was told to go put them on in a private bathroom. After he came out he was dropped off in front of a door clearly marked _room 666_.

"Well, THAT'S not eerie." Dean muttered to himself sarcastically, as he opened the door. He stepped into the room; it had plain white walls and two beds with ugly blue hospital looking blankets folded on the foot of each. It was a fairly large room; it had a nightstand beside each bed, which were next to each other, separated by the nightstands sitting side by side. As he was standing there looking at the slightly depressing looking room, a figure emerged from the restroom. He was medium height, dark brown hair that was very curly and also slightly messy, he had these blue eyes that dean could practically feel melting into his soul; he was wearing the exact same scrubs that dean was wearing, but this very hot, very mysterious man made them look incredible. WAIT a minute! Dean's brain screeched at him. What was that about hot? And incredible? Dean didn't get to ponder that thought any longer, as the dark haired stranger took a shy step towards him.

"Hello, I am Castiel Novak." He said reaching his hand out to shake Dean's.

"D-Dean W-Winchester." Dean stuttered, suddenly nervous, for some unexplained reason.

"I was just going to go to the cafeteria; would you like to join me?" Castiel asked.

"Sure, Cas." Dean responded finally gaining composure, which he didn't know why he lost. Castiel was shocked at this new nickname from his brand new roommate, but quickly shook it off.

_Ok, so, read and review. Tell me how I did, please? *attempts Sam's puppy dog eyes*_

_This chapter is kinda long, and there might be some mistakes because it is 2:30am where I am now. If I got any details wrong other than the pre-listed changes at the beginning, I would love for you to inform me. Please? *gives Dean's adorable flirty smile* ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to thank_ lljn105,__DarkSudi, Mahala A.C._, _SHolmes4, The Tenth Doctor's Companion,InuChan7979, stardust134,Carlsberg, crazedfangirl07, Ellioth, EvilAngelTeamGabe, nonoza,PeterPan-Angel1992, Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase, Miss J, indigoskies7,___and_ firgodes7 _, and every one else who reviewed and\or added this story to favorites and\or subscriptions. I really didn't think I would get this much of a response. So as many of you requested, here is the next chapter. This chapter is like last chapter, but from Cas's point of view._

This mourning I find that I will be having a new roommate. Fan-fucking-tastic. I decided to go to breakfast. As soon as I got my food, I saw Chuck waving me over to his table. I went to sit down with him because he was really the only person in that place that didn't scare him. He is a recovering alcoholic on top of being a schizophrenic.

"So… I hear you got yourself a new roommate." Chuck said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Yah. Apparently his name is Dean." I replied cutting off a piece of French toast.

"Do you think he's going to be hot?" Chuck said with a smirk. I tossed my spoon, that I had no reason for having, at him and got him in the chest. He hit me back with a grape while I was mid bite. He got me right between the eyes.

"Damn. I missed, I was aiming for your mouth." He said with that smirk back on his face.

"I got to go. Doc's waiting for me." I said leaving.

He walked down the hallway and walked into the therapist's office.

"Hello Castiel."

"Hey", I said plopping down on the couch, exhausted from the nightmare that had plagued me last night.

"Have any nightmares last night?" she asked as she always does." any visions?"

I should explain. I "see" things, and then those things eventually happen. Like the other night I dreamed that Chuck was going to beat Jo, one of the coolest people there, at ping pong. I know that's not much proof, but there's nothing to predict there. Except for last night…

"nope." I lied.

"ok then, how have you been feeling lately?" she asked.

"Alright I guess."

"you guess?" she asked.

"yah. I haven't been sleeping too well, but other than that…" I trailed off.

"okie dokie." She said, "I guess I'll let you leave."

After that I walked back to my room thinking about that dream…

_Cas was laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. A tall man with dark blond hair and a perfect body came in from the restroom. He was clad in even less than Cas. He sauntered over to the bed with a small smirk on his face. The mystery man crawled into the bed and lied so close to Cas that he was nearly on top of him. The man leaned in for a kiss that Cas gladly accepted. It started slow and rhythmic but was quickly growing steamier._

Cas had gotten to his room by then. He went in and walked into the restroom. He splashed some water on his face to help expel the thought about that dream. He quickly dried his face. He reentered the room and couldn't believe what he saw. It was the mystery man from his dream. He quickly got over that and decided to act like that didn't just happen.

"hello, I'm Castiel Novak." I said with a friendly smile.

"D-d-d-dean W-w-Winchester" he stuttered.

I glanced at my watch and realized hat it was nearly lunch time. "I was just headed to the cafeteria. Would you like to join me?" I asked him hopefully.

"sure." He responded, seeming to gain his composure. Well this is going to be interesting I thought. Maybe having a roommate won't be so bad after all.

_Ok. I know this took forever. And its not really all that good, but I had a complete lack of inspiration. I WILL try to update quicker next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok. I know you all must hate me for forgetting this story and I will welcome any comments on how terrible of a person I am. And I better get on with the story before you kick my ass._

_-o0o-_

Cas and Dean walked to the cafeteria in comfortable silence. They each kept glancing at each other. Cas, wondering if his vision was going to come true; Dean, just gazing at the other man's perfect face.

They arrived at the lunch room and ran into Doctor Crowley, a short, balding, British man, who nobody could tolerate.

"Mr. Novak, I see that you have taken it upon yourself to show your new roommate around. Lovely." He said in a way that didn't make it sound "lovely" at all.

Cas just nodded and kept walking, hoping that Dean would get the hint to follow suit. Dean did and stuck to Cas like a lost puppy.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, slightly curious as to why nobody seemed to react warmly to the strange little man.

"Doctor Crowley." Castiel said with a cold sneer in his voice that the other man wouldn't think him capable of. "He is practically made of pure evil and ulterior motives." Dean laughed at the last comment and Castiel looked at him and smiled.

_ He looks like he could be an angel…_ Dean thought, but quickly pushed that thought far from his mind. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about his new friend/roommate.

They got in line to get their lunch and Castiel could literally see Dean's eyes brighten at the sight of the hamburgers and pie. He held back a laugh and grabbed his own food and waited for Dean.

They sat at a table, Castiel expecting his friends to sit by him, but wasn't quite disappointed when they didn't. He gave Jo a curious glance as she and Chuck sat down across the room, but she just gave him a wink and a thumbs up. He responded with an eye roll, he was thankful Dean was too lost in his apple pie to notice.

"So, Dean, have you been assessed yet?" Castiel asked, trying to make conversation.

Dean looked up from his pie quickly, not expecting the interruption. "no, I should be going I today though…" he said shyly. "I actually have to go right now." He says glancing at his watch.

"Oh, alright." Castiel says a bit disappointed that this mysterious guy from his vision had to go. Dean got up to leave and Cas was still a bit sad, but he took no hesitation glancing at Dean's ass as he left.

_Ok. You guys can hate me. Both for not updating and for giving you an uneventful chapter._


End file.
